


Wedding Night

by cultivateourgarden



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultivateourgarden/pseuds/cultivateourgarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Hisana spend their wedding night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Taisa, who writes the best Byakuya ever. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated!

The wedding had been long, and the reception afterwards far longer. Everyone wanted to meet the new couple, and in most cases, to extend compliments that hid clever insults to the bride. Hisana had weathered it well, with quiet grace (and once or twice, an innocent-eyed response that turned the insult back on the one who said it), despite the taxing weight of her wedding garb and the length of time they had both been required to stand.

Safely back inside the manor, Byakuya offered Hisana his arm, and she took it gratefully, allowing her shoulders to sag for a moment. The corridors were oddly deserted, as the servants had all been banished from this wing to provide some privacy. It was quite strange to Byakuya, the manor house so quiet and still, but they walked in companionable silence, the fine swish of silk against silk the only sound. As they entered his—now their—bedchamber, she turned to him with a slight smile. “I hope that you are able to remove this outfit, Byakuya-sama, for I most certainly cannot.”

Several maids had assisted her this morning, but it was unsuitable for them to help her now, on her wedding night. And Byakuya, at least, had worn formal clothing frequently enough to understand the general construction of her garb. He bent down to lay a kiss lightly on her lips, and then drew back slightly to untie the obi, setting it aside. Next, he gently untied the two belts, letting the gathered up length of the kimono fall free, pooling around her feet. He marveled a moment at how much truly fell down, at how small Hisana truly was in comparison to him. He forgot so often, her strength of will belying her frame. Next he slid the kimono from her shoulders, gathering up the heavy brocaded fabric to be hung on a frame, and leaving her standing in her juban, tabi, and shoes. She smiled and sank into a chair, slipping off socks and shoes, and watching him.

He found himself...shy, in front of her. Uncertain of his worth, here in the quiet room, with only the two of them. She was graceful, and beautiful, and her eyes--he had no skill for poetry, but if he had, he would have written poems about her eyes. And her nobility was far deeper than ancestry and heritage; it was in her spirit and her movement.

He shed his own obi, his haori and hakama, and his dark kimono--a simple dark blue to the brocaded costume she’d worn, until he was standing in his own juban. He looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. In truth, he had no experience in this realm. Certainly it was not uncommon for young noblemen to have their ‘wild days,’ as his grandfather had put it. But Byakuya considered it coarse to visit brothels, and liaisons with young women of rank might lead to…complications. He had tended to his own needs, of course. But all the same, it was different here, and he found himself concerned that he might be found lacking.

Perhaps Hisana saw his thoughts; she often did. She stood up and took his hand. “Perhaps you would help me with this last garment, Byakuya-sama?” He nodded once, and lifted it over her head, leaving her bare. He saw goosebumps raise themselves on her arms, and felt a slight flash in his groin. She was truly lovely. There were scars here and there, marks of the life she had led in the Rukongai. But, to him, she was perfect in them--the marks of her strength and courage. “May I do the same for you, my lord?” He inclined his head, and bent to allow her to pull the garment over his head, and then to his fundoshi, though her fingers fumbled a bit at it, trying to find the correct place to untie it. He dropped his hands over hers and guided them, until the cloth fluttered to the ground. She looked up at him, softly smiling. “I am not wise in these ways either, Byakuya-sama. Perhaps we can learn together?”

“Hisana…” And perhaps then it was like a rush, burning through him. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to his--their bed, laying her down gently, and sliding into the bed by her side. He kissed her, not the chaste kisses they had exchanged before, but something deeper and more eager. It was not as easy as one might think, and their noses bumped more than once, leading Hisana to laugh quietly as they pulled back to breathe. Her hands roved over him, mapping his own scars, his muscles, the callous on his hands from working with his zanpakuto. The Kuchiki clan tattoo on his shoulder that he had been given when he came of age. Delicately at first, he slid his own hands over her, cupping her breasts, sliding his hands over her ribs, feeling the crook of her knee. His hands hesitated before they slid between her legs. “May I?”

She nodded. “If I may do the same.” He slid his fingers between her legs, finding it--not quite as he had imagined. Moist and warm, and there were folds he wasn’t quite sure what purpose they served. Her hands, small and clever, cupped his own shaft, beginning to harden as she tentatively explored it, strange and so different from his own explorations. For a long time, they lay there, both learning each other’s bodies, oddly quiet, and not the moans and cries Byakuya half expected from the stories he heard from other men. His hand strayed upward again, rubbing a circle between her legs with his thumb, and she arched a little, letting out a soft sound of pleasure that brought a flush to his face and caused his heart to race.

“I would...may I...enter you, Hisana?” She nodded, stretching a little, trying to make it easier for him. In truth, it took them several minutes to manage it, particularly because it took him a bit to find quite where he was supposed to be going, and once he did, he was not quite sure he could do it without hurting her. “Are you certain this feels all right?” he asked as he tentatively pressed into her.

Her hands were between his legs as well, stroking him, and stroking herself as well. “It feels…strange, Byakuya-sama. But not unpleasant. I think it would be all right to continue.” He nodded and attempted to do what he might have done alone, though using her body to stroke himself, pressing cautiously in and out. His hands joined hers between her legs, trying to find what would be pleasant for her as well. He felt himself growing hot and tight, his breath coming faster and rough in his throat.

“Hisana…” He tensed, feeling the tension, almost unbearable though familiar, and then releasing inside her, groaning with pleasure. She let out a long breath as well, still flushed and pink, and shifted slightly, as he pulled out of her, and pulled her into his arms, not wishing to speak.

Eventually, she was the one who broke the silence. “That was lovely, Byakuya-sama. Perhaps we should bathe and then retire? Tomorrow we must get early to travel to the ryokan.”

He nodded, and took her hand as they went to the private bath in the wing, running water into the tub, and sitting in it together, enjoying the steam, the privacy, her body pressed against his. Hisana fell asleep before the water was cold, and Byakuya carried her to their room, sliding under the covers with her, both of them still naked. Time enough for propriety tomorrow. Tonight, he would sleep with his wife.


End file.
